This invention relates to levering tools useful for the pulling of concrete form stakes both wooden and metal from hardening concrete to facilitate the removal of the forms. The present invention is particularly directed towards devices using the top of the form as a levering platform.
As the tool described in the following specification appears to have unique mechanics, patents disclosing levering devices seen were of an entirely different nature from the present invention. Of several V-shaped pullers discovered, no devices seen would be similar in design or purpose to the present invention.